Mauvaise Journée
by Lightman5
Summary: Alors que Cal pensait qu'il allait passer une bonne journée , et avouer enfin ses sentiments à Gillian , sa vie va soudain basculer lorsque qu'un Inconnu débarque dans son bureau… ( Avec un peu de Romance) ;)
1. Chapter 1 : Une Bonne Journée ?

Désoler le chapitre que j'ai posté précédemment comportait des anomalies j'ai préféré supprimer l'histoire et la reposter en bonne et due forme ;)

Cette Histoire se situe après l'épisode 13 de la saison 3.

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai aucun droit ( etc ) ... Malheureusement ! J'aurais fait une saison 4 et plus encore ! lol

Seul les personnages que j'ai créé le sont ! (consolation ...) .

_Résumé : Alors que Cal pensait qu'il allait passer une bonne journée , et avouer enfin ses sentiments à Gillian , sa vie va soudain basculer lorsque qu'un Inconnu débarque dans son bureau…_

**Mauvaise Journée ...**

**CHAPITRE 1**** : UNE BONNE JOURNÉE ?**

Depuis qu'Emily avait enfin réussit à lui faire avouer qu'il aimait Gillian, le désir de lui révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds à son égard étaient ardents. Mais ces jours-ci non sûr des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer sur leur amitié, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de sauter le pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Il venait de rentrer dans le bâtiment de son lieu travail, marchant d'un pas décidé dans le couloir principal pour rejoindre le bureau de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux . Il avait appris à l'aimer dès leur première rencontre au Pentagon, alors que Gillian n'était qu'au début de sa carrière de psychologue. Bien sûr, à cette époque il était encore marié mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage à la remémoration de ce lointain souvenir. Allez Cal ! Courage ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu as juste à dire ce que tu ressens et tout ira bien ... ne cessa-t-il de se répéter. Oui tout irait bien ... C'était une journée parfaite non ?! Le ciel est clair, le soleil est au rendez-vous et aucun nuage à l'horizon !

Anna : Dr. Lightman !

Enfin peut-être pas ...

Cal : Hmm oui ! Réagit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement dans sa course effrénée.

Anna : Un certain monsieur Cooper souhaite vous parlez, il dit que c'est urgent !

Cal pivota dans la direction de la réceptionniste et lui répondit : Dites-lui de m'attendre ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

Puis il reprit sa marche menant au bureau de sa coéquipière, enfin plus que cela maintenant qu'il allait dévoiler l'irréparable.

Mais Anna l'interrompit une seconde fois dans son parcours : « Mais il attend depuis 1H Docteur Lightman ! »

Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant dans son trajet et rétorqua : « Hé bien dites à Loker et Torres de s'en occuper ! »

Voyant qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, Anna éleva la voix pour que celui-ci l'entende : « Il affirme que c'est vous et uniquement vous qu'il veut ! »

Cal dans sa barbe : « Comme tout le monde ... »

Anna : « Qu'est-ce que je lui dit ? »

Cal criant : « Dites-lui de m'attendre ! Et ... Offrez-lui un café ! C'est à mon compte ! »

Anna : « Il en a déjà bu 3 monsieur ! »

Cal fit un geste agacé de sa main puis vociféra : « Hé bien offrez-lui de l'eau ça me coûtera moins cher ! »

Anna : « Mais monsieur ! Tenta-t-elle pour le retenir mais celui-ci était déjà hors de vu. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cal était enfin arrivé à son lieu de prédilection. La porte était ouverte, et en toute discrétion il s'appuya contre la chambranle de celle-ci. Il profita de sa position pour observer à sa guise la jeune femme qui travaillait à son bureau.

Gillian était totalement absorbée par son travail mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer l'arrivée du spécialiste du mensonge.

Gillian : « Cal ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » Questionne-t-elle d'un ton légèrement las, ne daignant pas pour autant relever la tête de ses dossiers dispersés sur sa table.

Cal faussement vexé : « Quoi je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon associée préférée, sans arrière-pensée ?! »

Gillian releva sa tête une demi-seconde puis lui lança un regard lourd de sens. L'homme ne répliqua pas tout de suite et s'installa de tout son long dans une pose nonchalante sur une des chaises face au bureau.

C'est alors qu'il débuta le discours qu'il s'était préparé à dire depuis quelques temps : « J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire Gillian. »

Ça commence bien songea-t-il dubitatif ...

Voyant l'air très sérieux de son ami, Gillian focalisa toute son attention sur celui-ci en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Gillian : « Je t'écoute Cal qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ? »

Cal se mît dans une meilleur position de sorte à parler plus clairement sur ce qu'il ressentait : « Voilà Gillian ... je voulais te dire que depuis que Burns est partit je ... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un homme aux cheveux brun vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une cravate de la même couleur déboula dans la pièce telle une tornade.

X : « Docteur Lightman !»

_**A suivre ... **_


	2. Chapter 2 : Les ennuis commencent

**Note : **Alors ... hum... Comment dire ... on va commencer par un : Je suis désolée !

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien posté à cause de petits problèmes . Bref de longues excuses ne servirais à rien donc je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 .

PS: mon site créé récemment où je poste de nouvelles fictions : voir mon profil

Sur celui-ci il y a des musiques qui seront proposés avec les chapitres et d'autres choses . Je vous invite à y jeter un oeil ;)

**Chapitre 2 : Les ennuis commencent ...**

Anna : « ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation ! Veuillez sortir immédiatement !» S'empressa d'intervenir la réceptionniste pour lui barrer le passage .

Lightman se leva précipitamment de son siège afin de se mettre face à l'importun .

Cooper : «Je suis l'agent Cooper du F.B.I et j'aimerais vous parlez immédiatement !»

L'homme sortit son badge pour approuver ses dires .

L'expert en détection de mensonge ne pris même pas la peine de regarder l'objet et enchaîna : «Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais je ne travaille plus avec le F.B.I !»

Cooper : «Mais maintenant si ! Ordre du grand patron !»

Cal : «Soit ... Dîtes à votre chef que je m'en contre fou de ses ordres ! Sortez toute suite d'ici !»

Cooper : «Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris , le président lui-même veux que vous travaillez avec nous sur une affaire classé Top Secrète !»

Cal sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis déclara : «Vous savez que la dernière affaire top secrète m'a voulu bien des problèmes .»

Cooper : «Oui , nous sommes au courant pour le Pentagon en 2003 .»

Cal : «Imaginons que j'accepte , qu'est-ce que je gagne en retour ?»

L'agent Cooper sortit une feuille de sa pochette et l'a tendit à Cal . Celui-ci la lui arracha des mains et la lu très rapidement .

Cal : «Très bien j'accepte !»

Gillian : «Cal ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!» Questionna la jeune femme très surprise par la spontanéité de son collègue .

Lightman ignora la question de son amie puis proclama : «Anna , accompagnez l'agent Cooper dans la salle de conférence , je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.»

Anna : «Bien monsieur , suivez moi monsieur Cooper .»

Cooper : «Je vous donne cinq minutes pas plus !»

Anna et l'agent Cooper partirent laissant seul les deux amis .

Gillian se posta devant Cal et lui demanda : «Cal pourquoi tu as accepté ? On ne connaît même pas l'affaire ?! Et c'est quoi ce papier qu'il t'as donné ?!»

L'homme lui montra la feuille .

Cal : «On peut pas se permette de refuser ... Si on refuse le Lightman Group n'existera plus ... Et tu le sais autant que moi , que si nous trouvons pas très vite de l'argent. , on devra licencier le personnel et même déposer le bilan ...»

Gillian : «C'est vrai que c'est une énorme somme d'argent et ça nous enlèverais bien des problèmes financiers... Mais il faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes ! Tout cela ne m'inspire guère confiance !»

Cal essaya de calmer la jeune femme en posant une main affectueuse sur son avant bras .

Cal : «Écoutes Gill ... Est-ce que toi , tu me fais confiance ?»

Gillian : «Cal tu ...»

Cal la coupant en réitérant sa question : «Gill réponds à ma question est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?»

La jeune femme regarda fixement Cal dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre : «oui ... je te fais confiance .»

Cal : «Bien ... Je veux que tu ailles rejoindre l'agent Cooper .»

Gillian : «Et toi ?»

Cal : «Ne t'inquiètes pas , je vais ranger ce précieux papier dans mon bureau .»

Gillian acquiesça , elle voulu partir mais l'expert en mensonge la retint toujours par le bras et lui dit :

«Hey ... Nous reprendrons notre petite conversation tout à l'heure .» Sourit ce-dernier .

Puis il lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur la psychologue et la laissa partir .

Il l'a regarda s'en aller , attendant qu'elle soit hors de vue et se dirigea à toute vitesse à son bureau . Il composa le code de sécurité de son coffre fort , ouvrit la porte et déposa le document donner précédemment par l'agent Cooper . Il referma ensuite le coffre puis rejoignit Gillian et l'agent fédéral .

En entrant dans la salle de conférence il vit que sa collègue était assise en face de Cooper . Celui-ci tenta de se lever en voyant Lightman entrer , mais il le stoppa dans son action.

Cal : «Non restez assis , alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?»

L'agent fit ce qu'on lui dicta de faire et fit glisser sur la table à ce qu'il semblait être un CD en direction de Cal . Ce dernier l'intercepta net avec sa main .

Cooper : «C'est pas ce que nous vous voulons , mais plutôt ce que le gouvernement veux que vous fassiez pour lui .»

Cal : «Et que dois-je faire pour le gouvernement Agent Walker ?»

Cooper : «Cooper !»

Cal «Ah j'y étais presque !»

Cooper : «Regardez cette vidéo et vous comprendrez .»

Cal obéi et mît la vidéo en route . Celle-ci s'afficha sur l'écran qui se trouvait juste en face de la grande table de conférence .

Sur la vidéo on pouvait distinguer un homme habillé de noir , avec une cagoule de la même couleur pour dissimuler son visage , seul ses yeux étaient visibles. Une mitraillette était postée à ses côtés .

X : «_Le gouvernement américain , ne nous a pas écouté lors de notre premier avertissement. Alors cette fois nous espérons que vous nous prendrez au sérieux . Nous voulons les 2 million de dollars_ .»

Cal remarqua le rapide sourire de Cooper à l'annonce de la somme .

X : «_S'en quoi nous ferrons exploser notre bombe à Washington . Des milliers d'innocents et vos saletés de bureaucrates serrons eux aussi tués ! Vous avez 4H._»

Cal d'un ton interloqué : «C'est tout ! C'est tout ce que vous avez ?!»

Cooper : «Non , comme ils l'ont précédemment énoncé ils nous ont envoyé une première vidéo il y a deux jours . Mais il n'y a aucune information en plus qui pourrait nous aider . À part que dans leur première vidéo ils affirmaient juste vouloir tuer des civils .»

Cal : «Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dis , c'est tout ! Et comme ils l'ont précédemment énoncé vous ne les avez pas pris au sérieux .»

Cooper : «Je ne vous apprendrez rien Docteur Lightman si je vous dis que nous coopérons pas avec les terroristes .»

Cal : «Mais maintenant que des vies de bureaucrates sont en jeux ...»

Cooper ne rajouta rien de plus et croisa ses bras contre son corps . Cela confirma les aprioris que l'expert en détection de mensonge s'était fait sur les fédéraux et le gouvernement .

Cal : «Et bien-sûr vous comptez sur moi pour savoir où se trouve cette bombe ?»

Cooper : «Vous avez tout compris .»

Cal : «Et vous savez qu'il y a très peu d'information dans cette vidéo . Et qu'il serra difficile pour nous de savoir où elle se trouve précisément et que tout repose sur mon équipe ?» Questionna t-il de manière détachée .

Cooper : «C'est pour cela que nous vous avons engagé , nous savons que vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine .»

Cal : «Quoi donc ? D'essayez d'analyser des choses inexistantes ! »

Cooper : «Entre autre , écoutez Docteur Lightman notre temps est compté , alors je vous prierais de commencer à travailler dès maintenant.»

Cal reprit le Cd et demanda à Gillian de le suivre , tout deux se dirigèrent vers la salle d'analyse . Elie et Ria s'y trouvaient déjà . Ils travaillaient sur le meurtre d'un policier dont son coéquipier serait le coupable .

Lightman entra d'une manière fracassante et déclara : Arrêtez tout ! Oubliez cette affaire !

Eli très surpris : «Excusez moi ?! Pourquoi devrions-nous arrêter de bosser ? Cela fait une semaine qu'on travaille jour et nuit dessus ! C'est même vous qui nous avez affecté sur cette affaire . Le maire lui-même veut qu'on trouve le meurtrier .»

Ria : «Nous savons que c'est son coéquipier qui est le meurtrier , nous avons presque toutes les preuves pour l'inculper ! On va pas s'arrêter maintenant !»

Cal : «Désolé pour vous mais nous avons une affaire plus importante qui devance toutes les autres !»

Eli : «De quoi parlez vous ?!»

Gillian : «Le président veut que nous enquêtions sur une affaire de terrorisme . Des vies sont en jeux , nous avons moins de 4h avant qu'une bombe explose en pleins Washington ...»

Cal : «Mettez ce Cd , il faut que nous l'analysons .»

Eli fît ce que l'on lui demanda aussi vite que possible . Après le visionnement de la vidéo tout le monde resta muet sous l'effet de la nouvelle .

Loker qui jusqu'à la n'avait rien dit : «Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que des terroristes demande de l'argent au gouvernement américain ?»

Gillian : «C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis , pourquoi demander simplement de l'argent ...»

Ria : «C'est une somme ridicule... Ils auraient pu demander beaucoup plus !

Eli : «Et puis il n'y rien qui indique où se trouve cette bombe et si elle existe vraiment !»

Gillian : «La mitraillette postée à ses côtés est un symbole à la fois de pouvoir et de pression .»

Cal : «Repassez le moment où il parle de tuer des milliers personnes .»

Loker mît le passage demandé par son patron .

X : «Des milliers d'innocents et vos saletés de bureaucrates serrons eux aussi tués ! Vous avez 4H .»

Cal : «Zoomez sur ses yeux .»

Ria : «Ses yeux se plissent .»

Gillian : Il jubile de toucher un maximum de personnes ainsi que des politiciens .»

Eli : «Innocent qui plus est .»

Cal ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire .

Gillian : «Cal !» Réprimanda t-elle , trouvant que c'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ce genre de plaisanterie .

Cal : «Hum ! Donc c'est dans un endroit à Washington où il y a pas mal de monde , cela ne manque pas !»

Ria : «Un lieu touristique ?» Proposa la jeune femme .

Gillian : «C'est peut-être trop évidement ... Regardez son hochement de tête vers le haut .»

Cal : «De la fierté .»

Gillian : Oui il est fière , c'est un lieu difficile d'accès où il pourrait tuer et ...

Cooper : «La maison blanche ! Il toucherait le président , les politiciens et par la même occasion les personnes se trouvant autour !»

L'agent Cooper venait tout juste d'arriver dans la salle sans qu'on l'ait vu entrer . Lightman le trouvait très étrange , il lui cachait des choses ça c'était sûr ! Il ne lui faisait aucunement confiance .

Gillian : «C'est plausible , Cal ?»

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensés et proclama : «Mettez des équipes de police vers la Maison blanche et prévenez le président pour qu'il soit en sécurité .»

Cooper sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro .

Cooper : «Je veux que vous installez des équipes à la Maison blanche , il se pourrait que la bombe soit là-bas et prévenez le président que ...»

L'agent fédéral sortit de la pièce afin de continuer son appel téléphonique .

Ria : «Et que faisons nous maintenant ?»

Cal : «On attend ...»

**_A suivre ..._**


	3. Chapter 3 : Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise nouvelle**

_Ria : Et que faisons nous maintenant ? _

_Cal : «On attend .»_

Après cette réplique il sortit à son tour de la pièce suivit deux minutes plus tard par Gillian .

Cette dernière l'interpella en le voyant de dos dans le couloir : «Cal !»

Son coéquipier se retourna vers son interlocutrice à l'appel de son prénom mais lui demanda de patienter quelques instant d'un geste de la main . Puisque celui-ci était comme l'agent Cooper en pleine conversation téléphonique .

Cal : «Oui ... Très bien ... je vous attend .» À la fin de sa conversation il rangea son téléphone portable et il se posta face à Gillian .

Gillian : «Cal , à qui tu téléphonais ?»

Cal : «T'inquiètes pas , fais moi confiance Gill.»

La jeune femme sembla quelque peu inquiète mais changea de conversation : «Tu ne trouves pas que l'agent Cooper semble avoir un comportement suspect?»

Cal : «Si , il jubilait quand l'homme a déclaré vouloir 2 million de dollars . Étrange pour un homme qui semble vouloir protéger le président .»

L'agent Cooper venait lui aussi de terminer son appel et il rejoignit les deux experts en mensonge.

Cooper : «Docteur Lightman , nos équipes son en place , des démineurs recherchent la bombe et le président est en sécurité .»

Cal : «Bien , je ...»

Anna : Docteur Lightman ! Un homme nous a donné ceci .» Intervint l'assistante qui venait d'arriver en lui tendant une enveloppe marron .

Le concerné prit l'enveloppe des mains et répondit : «Vous avez vu son visage ?»

Anna : «Pas vraiment , il portait des lunettes de soleil et il était habillé d'un costume noir .»

Cal : «C'est à la mode en ce moment ! Il vous a dit quelque chose ? Son nom , ce qu'il voulait ...»

Anna : «Il a simplement dit que je devais vous rendre cela en main propre .»

Gillian : «Merci Anna .»

La réceptionniste hocha la tête et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu .

Cooper : «Cela doit venir des terroristes !» Affirma t-il sûr de lui .

Cal sur un ton méprisant : «Oh ! Vous croyez ?!»

Lightman ouvrit l'enveloppe et seul un Cd se trouvait à l'intérieur .

Cal : «À ce que je vois ce sont des apprentis réalisateurs .»

Le petit groupe se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle d'analyse .

Cal : «Loker mettez ce Cd en marche !»

Loker : «Toute suite !»

Le Cd se mit en mode lecture quand tout d'un coup tout les visages des personnes présentent dans la pièces furent à la fois surpris et effrayés par ce qu'ils regardaient . Sauf une personne , devinez laquelle ...

Cooper ne laissa transparaître aucune de ses émotions , comme s'il était au courant des images qu'il voyait .

Gillian : «Oh mon dieu ...»

Ria : «C'est Emily !»

En effet sur la vidéo se trouvait la jeune Emily Lightman morte de peur ligotée sur une chaise . Elle était entourée de deux hommes masqués , habillés de noir de la tête aux pieds comme dans la précédente vidéo .

X : «Je crois que vous nous avez mal compris ! Nous savons que vous travaillez pour eux Docteur Lightman ! Alors peut-être que vous réussirez à faire comprendre à votre imbécile de gouvernement ce que nous désirons ! Nous détenons votre fille et je vous prierais de suivre nos indication ! Sinon je vous promets que nous la tuerons et croyez moi , je tiens toujours mes promesses !»

La vidéo s'arrêta et Cal se sentit totalement désemparé , mais il n'en montra rien . À la place de cela il se tourna subitement en direction de l'agent Cooper et le plaqua avec force contre le mur .

Gillian le voyant faire cria : «Cal !»

L'agent Cooper tenta de se débattre pour s'enfuir mais en vain , Lightman le re-plaqua à chaque fois contre la surface dure .

Cal criant : «Où est-elle ?!»

Cooper : «Mais j'en sais rien lâchez moi !»

Cal : «Je sais que c'est vous ! Où est-elle ?!»

X : «Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici !»

Gillian : «Ben ! C'est à lui que tu as téléphoné ?»

Reynolds : «Lightman je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?» Questionna l'agent fédéral en pénétrant dans la pièce .

Cal : «C'est ce salopard qui a kidnappé ma fille !».

Cooper : «J'ai rien fais du tout ! Je suis agent du F.B.I ! J'aide le gouvernement ! Lâchez moi tout de suite ou je vous fais coffrez !»

Reynolds : «Personne ne ferra rien ! Lightman lâchez le et on parlera tranquillement ok ?!»

Cal ne fit toujours aucun mouvement bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau .

Gillian : «Cal ... S'il te plaît ...»

Mais à la supplique de Gillian il soupira puis obtempéra . Il relâcha son emprise sur Cooper et celui-ci remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements en regardant Lightman d'un œil furibond.

Reynolds : «Bien ! Alors quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?!»

Loker : «Emily a été enlevée .»

Reynolds : «Comment ça ?! Pour quel raison ?»

Cal : «Demandez-le à lui !» Accusa Lightman en désignant Cooper .

Gillian : «On vous a dit pour l'affaire de terrorisme ?»

Reynolds: «Oui j'ai été briefé .»

Gillian : «Ils savent que Cal travaille sur cette affaire .»

Reynolds : «Et ils essayent de le faire chanter avec sa fille prise en otage ...»

L'expert en détection de mensonge hors de lui s'approcha dangereusement de Cooper en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur .

Cal : «Et c'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de la kidnappé ! Où est-elle ?! Où est ma fille ?!»

La psychologue le tira par le bras afin de le tenir à distance de Cooper .

Gillian : «Cal , calme toi on n'a aucune preuve .»

Cal criant : «Pas besoin son visage parle pour lui !»

Cooper sur le même ton : «Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?! Je fais partis du FBI ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter !»

Reynolds : «Ok ! Tout le monde se calme !» Tempéra Ben en se positionnant entre les deux hommes .

Gillian : «On devrait l'interroger dans le cube .»

Reynolds: «Bonne idée !»

Reynolds ouvrit la porte de la salle d'analyse et confia à l'homme qui se trouvait dans le couloir : «Agent Stevenson , veuillez accompagner le Docteur Foster et l'agent Cooper .»

Après être tout les trois partis , Reynolds commença à parler : «Pourquoi pensez vous que c'est lui le coupable dans cette histoire de terrorisme ?!»

Cal : «Il souriait quand nous avons passé la vidéo sur la séquence où il parlait des 2 million de dollars !»

Reynolds : «Et alors ?!»

Cal : «Je suis sûr qu'il est de mèche dans l'affaire de terrorisme et celle du kidnapping de ma fille ! Il semblait ne pas être surpris quand nous avons visionné le Cd où se trouvait Emily, il semblait même être au courant !»

Reynolds: «Tout cela parce qu'il a sourit sur 2 million de dollars , vous savez moi aussi j'aurais souris ! Et puis il est un agent du FBI !»

Cal : «Et alors il y a aussi de pourris chez le FBI et bien plus que vous ne le pensez !»

Reynolds lui offrit son plus beau sourire de mépris et enchaîna : «Montrez moi la vidéo d'Emily .»

Après le visionnent Ben répliqua : «C'est sûr ils font parti du même groupe terroriste , mais pourquoi s'en prendre à vous .»

Cal : «Cooper s'avait qu'avec ma fille prise en otage je serrais plus enclin à faire en sorte que le gouvernement donne l'argent aux terroristes .»

Reynolds : «Et d'après vous pourquoi souriait-il pour l'argent ?»

Cal : «L'argent que les terroristes demandent lui est destiné !»

Reynolds : «Vous avez des preuves ?»

Cal ne répondit rien et se passa une main lasse sur son visage .

Reynolds : «Bon ... Essayons de chercher où se trouve votre fille .»

Cal : «Torres , Loker aller avec Gillian !»

Ria : «Et pour votre fille ?»

Cal : «Reynolds et moi on s'en occupe !»

**DANS LE CUBE :**

Dans le cube se trouvait l'agent Cooper assit sur une chaise avec Gillian en face de lui . Cela devenait une habitude se souvint-elle .

Elie et Ria se tenaient à l'extérieur face aux ordinateurs tout en observant la scène devant leur yeux .

Gillian : «Êtes vous complice avec les terroristes ?!»

Cooper : «Pour la centième fois je ne suis pas avec ces terroristes !»

Eli à Ria : «Oooh c'était jolie ça !»

Ria : «Il a dit oui au lieu de dire non avec sa tête .»

Gillian : «Vous mentez vous faites parti de ce groupe mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ?»

Cooper prit le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table et le tint devant lui avec ses deux mains .

Eli : «Ah ! Gillian a trouvé quelque chose , il essaye de se protéger avec ce verre comme une sorte de bouclier . C'est une position de défense .»

Ria : «Notre cher agent Cooper cache un petit secret .»

Gillian : «Pourquoi vous donnent-ils cet argent ?!

Cooper : «Ils ne me donnent pas d'argent !»

Gillian : «Donc vous ne niez pas que vous travaillez pour eux !»

L'agent Cooper se leva brusquement perdant tout son sang-froid , renversant par la même occasion son verre d'eau .

Cooper hurlant : «C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !»

Eli : «Ola ! Il est très en colère dites donc !»

Ria : «Il y a quoi Gillian va détruire son petit marché en quelques minutes !»

Eli : «C'est peut-être pas si sûr !»

Gillian : «Calmez vous agent Cooper .»

Cooper balbutiant : «Je ... vous ... !»

Eli : «Il ne sait même plus quoi dire .»

Gillian : «C'est bizarre mais nous venons de retrouver d'importants versement de somme d'argent sur votre compte depuis quelques mois !» Affirma la psychologue en lui présentant un dossier .

Ria à Eli : «C'est toi qui a fait les recherches ?»

Eli : «Oui avant que Gillian ne rentre dans le cube , j'ai découvert qu'il gagnait au moins cinq mille dollars tout les trois mois !»

Cooper détourna le regard du dossier puis fixa effrontément Gillian avec un sourire suffisant plaqué sur son visage .

Gillian : «Je vous repose la question . Pourquoi vous donnent-ils de l'argent ?!»

L'agent Stevenson débarqua soudainement dans la salle et expliqua à Elie et Ria : «Une équipe d'instigation vient de m'informer de ce qu'ils ont découvert . L'agent Cooper faisait entrer des terroristes dans le pays en douce et en contre partie on lui versait de l'argent .»

Elie s'approcha du micro et déclara : «Gillian il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose !»

_**À suivre ...**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Intervention

Lightman 5 : mon site de FF via mon profil ;)

TorriGilly , je te remercie pour tes petites Review :) Ah malheureusement ( ou pas ! ) dans cette histoire elle reste intact lol Je te laisse découvrir par toi même en lisant la suite !

**Chapitre 4 : Intervention**

**DANS LA SALLE D'ANALYSE :**

Reynolds : «D'après cette vidéo elle doit se trouver dans un entrepôt ou un vieux hangar abandonné .»

Cal les nerfs à vifs : «Vous savez combien il y a d'entrepôt et de hangar abandonné à Washington !»

Reynolds : «Je sais ! Calmez vous Cal .»

Cal : «Me calmer ?! Comment voulez vous que je me calme alors que ma fille est retenu par des malades de terroristes !»

Reynolds : «Je sais que c'est dur mais paniquer ne servirait à rien .»

C'est à ce moment là que le reste de l'équipe qui interrogeait Cooper entra dans la pièce .

Gillian : «Cal ! Cooper est un double agent !»

Eli : «Un traître oui !»

Gillian : «Il faisait entrer des terroristes dans le pays et en échange on lui donnait de l'argent .»

Cal : «Il sait où est Emily ?»

Gillian : «Non , il n'a pas menti de ce côté là .»

Cal se sentit impuissant fasse à la situation qu'il subissait , Gillian le remarqua et s'approcha de son ami pour une tendre étreinte . Il n'était qu'un père misérable qui n'avait pas su protéger sa fille comme il aurait dû .

La jeune femme caressa son dos de sa main et lui murmura dans son oreille : « Ça va aller Cal , il faut que tu tiennes le coup pour Em' .»

Cal : «Tu as raison .»

Ria : «Cal venez voir !»

Les deux amis stoppèrent leur étreinte et s'approchèrent de l'ordinateur où se tenaient Ria et Eli .

Ria : «On reçoit une communication vidéo !»

Reynolds : «Cela doit être les ravisseurs , on va essayer de détecter leur signal pour trouver leur position .»

Ria : «Vous êtes prêt ?»

Cal regarda Gillian qui lui sourit pour l'encourager puis fixa l'écran .

Cal : «Allez y !»

X : « Docteur Lightman vous savez qu'ils ne vous reste plus que 1h30 ?»

Cal : «Je veux voir ma fille .»

X : «Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit !»

Cal : «Je veux lui parler ! Si vous avez touchez à un seul de ses cheveux je vous jure que ... !»

X : «Que quoi ?! Docteur Lightman ?!»

Cal : «Laissez moi lui parler et je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !»

L'homme inconnu se retourna et parla dans une langue étrangère à un autre homme . Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec Emily qui était ligotée puis renversée de force sur une chaise.

Cal : «Emily !»

Emily : «Papa !»

Cal : «Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!»

Emily : «Oui ça va , je vais bien !»

X : «Voilà c'est bon vous avez pu lui parler !»

Emily : «Non ! Attendez laisser moi lui dire quelque chose ! Je vous en pris»

L'homme masqué sembla réfléchir puis déclara : «Tu as 30 secondes !»

Emily d'une voix tremblante : «Papa tu te souviens quand on a mangé au petit café que tu trouvais trop sophistiqué . Tu disais même que c'était totalement ridicule de manger des frites dans des verres .

Et même que lors d'une conversation je t'avais dis que tu resterais toujours seul et tu m'as répondu que tu n'étais jamais seul , ce jour là tu avais raison papa ...»

Affirma l'adolescente en regardant dans un va et vient Gillian et son père .

À l'annonce de la révélation la psychologue fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension en regardant son ami baisser sa tête une fraction de seconde .

X : «C'est fini !»

La transmission fut coupée .

Cal : «Emily !»

Gillian à Reynolds : «Vous avez pu trouver leur position ?»

Reynolds : «Non ! On aurait eu 1 mn de plus et on pouvait savoir où ils se trouvaient précisément!»

Ria : «Une seconde ! Vous vous rappelez quand Emily à parler du café ?

Vous trouvez pas cela curieux de parler de cette histoire alors qu'elle est morte de peur ?!»

Gillian : «Mais ouii c'était une information dissimulée !»

Eli : «Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait délibérément parlé de ce café pour qu'on la retrouve ?»

Cal : «Ça c'est ma fille !»

Gillian : «Elle a dû être enlevée à proximité de ce lieu !»

Reynolds : «Il suffit de trouver un entrepôt abandonné près de ce restaurant .»

Eli fit des recherches sur l'ordinateur et cria de victoire : «J'ai trouvé !

Il y en a un à 2km dans une zone industrielle à l'Est !»

Reynolds : «Ok j'y vais , j'amène une équipe avec moi !»

Cal : «Je viens avec vous !»

Reynolds: «Hors de question c'est trop risqué !»

Cal : «C'est ma fille !»

Après réflexion et un combat silencieux entre les deux hommes , l'agent fédéral changea d'avis.

Reynolds : «Très bien mais vous portez un gilet par balle et vous resterez dans la voiture !»

Cal hocha la tête en signe de résolution .

Gillian : «Je viens aussi !»

Reynolds : «Je ne vais pas emmener toute l'équipe Lightman non plus !»

Gillian : «Emily aura autant besoin de moi que de Cal quand elle serra sauvée !»

Cal : «Gillian a raison !»

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsque son ami approuva son argument .

Reynolds : «D'accord mais juste vous deux ! Allez c'est partit !»

Ria : «Et nous ?!»

Cal : «Continuez de chercher où se trouve la bombe !

Ria : «Mais elle est à la maison blanche !»

Cal : «Cooper à dû nous mentir , il voulait gagner du temps .»

**DANS LA VOITURE :**

Un agent du FBI était entrain de conduire le van qui menait à Emily depuis quelques minutes . Son passager de droite qui n'était autre que Reynolds , tourna sa tête en direction de la banquette arrière pour parler aux deux psychologues .

Reynolds : «Écoutez moi bien tout les deux ! Je veux que vous restiez dans le van tant que je ne vous ai pas dis que le lieu est sécurisé ! Ok ? »

Personne ne répondit .

Reynolds : «Ok ?!»

Cal fit un oui d'exaspération .

Reynolds : «On est arrivé , on fait comme on a dit vous restez ici , Mike tu les surveilles »

Mike : «À vos ordre .»

Reynolds : «J'y vais ! On se met en contact radio !»

Ben sortit de la voiture et donna au reste des équipes présentent sur le terrain des ordres par radio .

Reynolds : «Équipe 1 et 2 sécuriser le périmètre ! Équipe 3 avec moi on entre par l'arrière de l'entrepôt !»

Toutes les équipes suivirent les ordres et se dispersèrent .

L'agent Reynolds et ses hommes se trouvèrent désormais à l'arrière de l'entrepôt face à une grande porte en bois . Par une brèche dans le mur il pouvait distinguer six hommes dont deux autour d'Emily . Après avoir analyser la situation il exposa son plan d'infiltration .

Reynolds : «Fisher tu prends à gauche avec Lewis, Collins et Harriman à droite , les autres avec moi !»

Tous acquiescèrent .

Reynolds : «À trois on rentre ! 1 , 2 et 3 !»

Reynolds fracassa la porte et hurla : «FBI ! Les mains en l'air ! Allez !»

Mais aucun des hommes en noirs effectua le commandement exigé au lieu de cela ils décidèrent de riposter en leurs tirant dessus .

**DANS LE VAN :**

À l'intérieur du véhicule Gillian et Cal pouvait tout entendre de ce qu'il se passait grâce à la radio .

Très inquiet en entendant les coups de feu , l'expert en langage corporel se leva brusquement .

Cal : «Emily !»

Gillian : «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!»

Cal ouvrit la porte coulissante du van et descendit .

Mike le vit faire et cria : «Docteur Lightman revenez immédiatement le périmètre n'est pas sécurisé , c'est trop dangereux !»

Cal sur le même ton : «Ma fille est à l'intérieur ! Gillian reste ici !»

Gillian : «Cal !»

Mais trop tard celui-ci était déjà partit . Il couru jusqu'à l'arrière de l'entrepôt et décida d'y entrer sans se faire remarquer par les autres équipes présentent .

Il chercha Emily des yeux ce qu'il vit lui fit arrêter son cœur une fraction de seconde . Sa petite fille chérie attachée sur une chaise avec des coups de feux qui fusaient dans tout les sens. Sans penser aux conséquences , il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille , malheureusement il fût vite arrêté par une main sur son épaule .

Cal : «Lâchez moi !»

Reynolds : «Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ! Dites moi ce que vous n'avez pas pas compris dans vous restez dans le van !»

Un coup de feu surgit dans leur direction sans toucher sa cible . Ben attrapa Cal par le bras et ils se cachèrent derrière plusieurs caisses en bois empilés pour se protéger. Un nouveau coup de feu vinrent dans leur direction mais il fut arrêté cette fois-ci par les caisses . Ben en profita pour riposter et son coup réussit son objectif . La balle se longea en plein dans le thorax de l'homme masqué .

Cal : «Je veux sauver ma fille .»

Reynolds : «C'est pas en vous faisant tirer dessus que vous réussirez à la sauver !»

Cal : «Et vous ?!»

Reynolds : «Oui mais moi je suis un agent du FBI si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué !»

Le combat dura encore quelques minutes quand soudainement un silence de cathédrale se propagea dans l'habitacle . Puis un appel radio se fit entendre .

Fisher : «Monsieur on les a tous eu , deux sont encore en vie mais on les a maîtrisé !»

Cal n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courra vers sa fille qui avait déjà été libérée par un agent .

Il s'empressa de l'enlacer et de l'a questionner : «Ça va ma chérie ?!»

Emily : «Oui , papa je vais bien !»

Cal : «J'ai eu si peur !»

Emily : «Moi aussi papa ...»

Reynolds : «Arrêtez moi ces ordures !»

Fisher s'apprêta à le faire quand Cal décrocha un gros coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'un type masqué . L'homme se retrouva à terre par la force du coup et gémit de douleur .

Lightman en profita pour lui donner de violents coups de pied dans les côtes .

Cal : «On ne touche pas à ma fille !»

Emily : «Papa arrêtes tu vas le tuer ! «

Cal : «C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !»

Ben allait l'arrêter dans son action de violence mais une autre personne qui arrivait au loin d'un pas précipité s'en chargea.

Gillian : «Cal ! Arrêtes c'est fini Emily est sauvée !»

La psychologue le retourna face à elle et l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux en positionnant ses deux mains sur ses épaules .

Voyant que son ami s'était quelque peu calmé , Gillian le serra dans ses bras .

Gillian : «C'est fini ...»

Cal : «Je ne sais pas ce que ferais sans toi ...»

Emily s'approcha des deux adultes et son père en profita pour l'entraîner dans ses bras protecteur pour l'enlacer avec Gillian .

Cal : «Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans vous deux ...»

_**À suivre ...**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Soulagement

Lightman5 : Mon site sur mon profil ;)

**Note :** Voici l'avant dernier chapitre qui est assez court ! Je posterais le suivant donc le dernier dans la journée .

**AU MÊME MOMENT AU LIGHTMAN GROUP :**

Cooper avait été déplacé dans une plus petite salle . Et celui-ci subissait depuis quelques minutes un interrogatoire acharné de la part de Torres .

Ria : «Dites nous où se trouve cette bombe ?! Nous savons que vous connaissez sa position exact . Où va t-elle exploser ?!»

Cooper se tu mais son sourire laissa parler ses pensées .

Derrière une vitre sans teint de la salle adjacente à celle d'interrogatoire Loker et l'agent Stevenson pouvaient observer toute la scène sans être vu .

Loker à Stevenson : «Il le sait , et il prend un malin plaisir à nous faire mariner !»

Stevenson : «Il nous reste plus que 30 mn , il faut absolument qu'on trouve cette bombe !»

Ria : «Très bien vous voulez rien nous dire , on va employer une autre méthode ! Vous nous avez menti au sujet de la Maison Blanche ! Je pense que c'est bien un bâtiment remplie de personne travaillant pour le gouvernement ...

Les mains sur la table Cooper leva un de ses doigts en une seconde .

Ria : «Oui c'est ça ... Le Capitole ?»

Aucun signe de la part de l'ex-agent du FBI .

Ria : «Non ... Alors le bâtiment de la cour suprême ?»

Cooper :«...»

Ria : «Ou peut-être le Pentengon...»

Une expression de mépris d'une demie-seconde apparu sur le visage de Cooper .

Ria : «C'est ça ! C'est le Pentagon !»

Stevenson s'empressa de téléphoner pour faire évacuer toute les personnes du Pentagon , et trouver la bombe .

Ria sortit de la pièce et demanda à Eli : «Alors ?»

Eli : «L'agent Stevenson s'en occupe , je viens de recevoir un message de Reynolds , Emily est saint et sauf , ils rentrent au bureau .»

La jeune femme brune soupira de soulagement .

Trente minutes plus tard les deux experts en mensonge , Emily ainsi que Reynolds rentrèrent enfin au Lightman Group .

Ria et Loker les ayant vu arriver au loin dans le couloir accoururent auprès d'eux .

Ria : «Ah vous voilà ! Vous allez bien ?»

Gillian : «Oui Ria tout le monde va bien .»

X : «Ma chérie !» S'exclama une femme en courant jusqu'à Emily .

Emily : «Maman !»

Zoé : «Oh ma puce !» Soupira t-elle de soulagement tout en enlaçant sa fille.

Eli : «On a appelé votre ex-femme pour ...»

Cal : «Merci ...»

Loker assez surpris : «De ... rien ...»

Ria chuchotant à Eli : «Pourquoi tu as l'air si surpris ?»

Loker : «Jamais j'aurais cru pu vivre assez longtemps pour voir le jour où le grand Cal Lightman me dirais merci !»

Cal : «Et bah dites vous qu'au moins comme ça c'est fait !»

Ria gloussa de la réplique de son patron et l'homme à l'honnêteté radical se rembrunit .

Soudain l'agent du FBI Stevenson apparu devant le petit groupe et confirma : «Le Pentagon est entrain d'être évacué , nos démineurs ont détecté une bombe à proximité , ils sont entrain de la désamorcer .»

Les personnes présentent furent enfin rassurer par cette nouvelle et ils se sentirent plus apaisé .

_** À SUIVRE ...**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Révélation

_Lightman 5 : mon adresse de mon site sur mon profil ;)_

TorriGilly : Lol ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai une autre histoire sous le coude ... :P

Alors voilà comme promis la suite et fin de cette histoire ! ( On finit avec une touche de romance = séquence émotion ! )

Plus tard dans la soirée , tout le monde était partit du bureau épuisé par cette longue journée pleines de rebondissements, enfin presque ...

Cal était encore présent et il était entrain de chercher dans tout les locaux où pouvait se trouver Gillian . Mais après quelques minutes de recherches intensives , il abandonna . Peut-être était-elle déjà partit sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte ? Déçu , il se rendit dans son bureau pour se servir un petit remontant . Il en avait vraiment besoin songea t-il , après la journée qu'il venait de passer.

Il chercha sa bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans son débarras puis il revint à son bureau. Mais alors qu'il commençait à verser le liquide dans son verre , il sentit comme un petit courant d'air derrière lui . Surpris il se retourna subitement et vit que la porte-fenêtre de son bureau était entre ouverte . Il délaissa son verre et traversa la limite qui menait au balcon .

Mains dans les poches , il pencha sa tête sur le côté puis observa la jeune femme qui était appuyée contre la barrière de sécurité entrain de contempler le ciel remplie d'étoiles .

Cal s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à se mettre dans la même position que son amie . Ils restèrent ainsi sans se parler durant quelques minutes profitant du moment présent .

Quand tout d'un coup Gillian décida de couper le silence qui s'était installé .

Gillian : «Tu n'es pas rentré ?»

Cal : «Non ... Emily est rentrée avec sa mère .»

La psychologue ne répondit rien et un ange passa .

Cal : «Gillian ?»

Gillian : «Hmm ?»

Cal : «J'ai quelque chose à te dire ...»

La jeune femme se positionna de sorte à faire face à son ami . Puis lorsque celui-ci vit qu'il détenait toute son attention et que plus rien ne pouvait les interrompre , il déclara .

Cal : «Depuis que Burns est partit ... En fait c'est même bien avant ! Je ressens des choses qui son bien plus de l'amitié pour toi et ...»

Gillian : «Cal ...»

Cal : «Laisse moi finir Gillian , je sais que les lignes que nous avons mît entre nous c'est pour nous protéger mais ... depuis que j'ai parler avec Emily , elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi ... Et je ne peux plus les retenir, surtout après la journée que nous venons de passer . Je me rend compte que la vie est bien trop courte et que je me suis voiler la face bien trop longtemps . »

Gillian : «Tu ne devrais pas ...»

La jeune femme disait vouloir ne pas écouter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler mais en vérité elle n'attendait que ça depuis des années . Elle avait juste peur d'entendre la vérité ... Elle avait peur de détruire ce qu'il y avait entre eux , ce lien qu'ils avait réussit à construire et à entretenir .

L'expert en langage corporel ayant vu sa peur dans ses yeux pris ses deux mains dans les siennes .

Cal : «Gil' je sais que tu as peur que ce lien que nous avons ce brise mais cela n'arrivera pas , et tu sais pourquoi ?»

Gillian fit un non de la tête .

Cal : «Parce que je t'aime Gillian .»

À la suite de cette révélation retenu depuis tant d'année des larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de la jeune femme .

Lightman pensa d'abord à des larmes de tristesse , mais cette idée fut immédiatement rejetée quand un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait .

Il sourit à son tour et effaça les quelques gouttes salés qui coulaient sur sa peau à l'aide de sa main. Gillian apprécia pleinement le contact de celle-ci contre sa joue et le regarda tendrement .

Cal se sentait le plus heureux des hommes , et il le serrait encore plus quand il pourrait enfin goutter à ses lèvres tant désirée . Bien sûr ils s'étaient déjà embrassé mais c'était pour une mission de couverture ! Hors que là c'était un signe de pur amour .

L'homme pencha sa tête et toujours avec sa main posée sur sa joue il captura avec la plus grande douceur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour un tendre baiser. Gillian se laissa d'abord faire puis y répondit avec plus de passion . Cal déplaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme , alors que celle-ci les plaça autour du coup de son compagnon.

À bout de souffle ils se séparent et se regardèrent l'un l'autre du plaisir qu'ils avaient reçu à travers cet échange .

Gillian : «Moi aussi ...»

En effet Cal Lightman était le plus heureux des hommes ! Et même si cette journée avait pourtant si mal commencée , il savait qu'avec Gillian à ses côtés , tout les autres jours qu'il passerait en sa compagnie seront les plus beaux de sa vie . C'est ainsi que leur nouvelle vie pouvait commencer , toutes les lignes entre eux avaient disparurent , il ne restait plus qu'à tracer un nouveau chemin ...

FIN

_Ah bah oui séquence émotion qui finit en apothéose !_


End file.
